mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Pinkie Pie's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Earth pony, Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie as a filly ID S4E12.png|Filly, Pinkie Pride Future Pinkie Pie ID S9E26.png|Future, The Last Problem Alternate forms Spittie Pie ID S1E9.png|Poison joke, Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie with blue face S1E16.png|Blue face, Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie with a green face S1E16.png|Green face, Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie momentarily belches fire S1E16.png|Red face, Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie with yellow face 2 S1E16.png|Yellow face, Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie corrupted S2E2.png|Corrupted by Discord, The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie Crystal pony ID S3E2.png|Crystal Pony, The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie with Applejack's cutie mark ID S3E13.png|With Applejack's cutie mark, Magical Mystery Cure Pinkie Pie Breezie ID S4E16.png|Breezie, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Pinkie Pie blank flank ID S4E26.png|No cutie mark, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Pinkie Pie Rainbow Power ID S4E26.png|Rainbow Power, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Pinkie Pie unmarked ID S5E2.png|"Cutie unmarked", The Cutie Map - Part 2 Pinkie Pie Pegasus ID S5E26.png|Pegasus pony, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Pinkie Pie zom-pony ID S6E15.png|"Zom-pony", 28 Pranks Later Chaos_Pinkie_Pie_ID_S9E25.png|With Discord's chaos magic, The Ending of the End - Part 2 Pinkie Pie seapony ID.png|Seapony, My Little Pony The Movie Pinkie Pie human ID EG3b.png|Human form, [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Deleted scenes#Bloopers|MLPEG Friendship Games Bloopers]] Comic issue 32 Apple Pinkie.png|Apple, Comic issue 33 Drinkie Pie.png|Vampire fruit bat-pony, Comic issue 57 Alicorn Pinkie Pie.png|Alicorn pony, Comic issue 78 Toy figurine Pinkie.png|Toy figurine, Friends Forever issue 15 Grapefruit Pinkie.png|Grapefruit, GrownUpPonies.jpg|Unicorn pony, WeLoveFine merchandise Outfits Pinkie Pie wacky costume ID S1E7.png|Wacky costume, Dragonshy Pinkie Pie weather team ID S1E11.png|Weather team, Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie bad Gala outfit ID S1E14.png|Bad Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Suited For Success Pinkie Pie saloon singer ID S1E21.png|Saloon singer, Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie tuxedo ID S1E25.png|Tuxedo, Party of One Pinkie Pie confetti shooter ID S1E25.png|Confetti shooters, Party of One Pinkie Pie cake costume S1E25.png|Cake costume, Party of One Pinkie Pie hay bale ID S1E25.png|Hay bale disguise, Party of One Pinkie Pie Gala outfit ID S1E26.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, The Best Night Ever Pinkie Nightmare Night costume ID S2E4.png|Chicken costume, Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well ID S2E08.png|Mare Do Well costume, The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie taffeta cape ID S2E10.png|Taffeta cape, Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie - Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png|Chancellor Puddinghead costume, Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie cherry sorter ID S2E14.png|Cherry sorter outfit, The Last Roundup Pinkie Pie workout ID S2E18.png|Workout outfit, A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie beaver ID S2E18.png|Beaver costume, A Friend in Deed Madam Pinkie Pie ID S2E20.png|"Madam Pinkie Pie", It's About Time Pinkie Pie sneak ID S2E20.png|Sneaking outfit, It's About Time Pinkie Pie camo ID S2E21.png|Dragon Migration observation camo, Dragon Quest Pinkie Pie bridesmaid ID S2E26.png|Bridesmaid outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Pinkie Spy ID S3E1.png|Spy, The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie Pie as Fluttershy ID S3E1.png|Fluttershy costume, The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie Pie jester ID S3E2.png|Jester costume, The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie coronation dress ID S3E13.png|Princess coronation outfit, Magical Mystery Cure Pinkie Pie as Fili-Second ID S04E06.png|Fili-Second, Power Ponies Pinkie Pie cheerleader ID S4E10.png|Cheerleader outfit, Rainbow Falls Pinkie Pie nurse ID S4E12.png|Nurse, Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie mailpony ID S4E12.png|Mail courier, Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie goof-off ID S4E12.png|Goof-off outfit, Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie rapper ID S4E21.png|Rapper, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie - General Flash ID S4E21.png|General Flash costume, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie - General Firefly ID S4E21.png|General Firefly costume, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie auctioneer ID S4E22.png|Auctioneer outfit, Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie winter clothes ID S5E5.png|Winter attire, Tanks for the Memories Pinkie Pie second Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Second Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie rock band attire ID S5E11.png|Rock band attire, Party Pooped Pinkie Pie roller disco costume ID S5E21.png|Roller disco costume, Scare Master Pinkie Pie as Marty McFly ID S5E22.png|Marty McFly costume, What About Discord? Pinkie Pie Middle Eastern outfit ID S6E12.png|Middle Eastern outfit, Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie bard ID S6E17.png|Bard-class Ogres & Oubliettes character, Dungeons & Discords Pinkie Pie pizza delivery costume ID S7E4.png|Pizza delivery costume, Rock Solid Friendship Pinkie Pie pajamas ID S7E4.png|Pajamas, Rock Solid Friendship Pinkie Pie cymbal monkey ID S8E26.png|Cymbal-banging monkey costume, School Raze - Part 2 Pinkie Pie winter outfit ID MLPBGE.png|Winter attire, My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Pinata Pinkie Pie ID S9E4.png|Pinata costume, Sparkle's Seven MLP The Movie Pirate Pinkie Pie official artwork.png|Pirate outfit, My Little Pony The Movie artwork Comic issue 1 Gown Pinkie.png|Fancy gown, Comic issue 3 Superhero Pinkie.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 3 Pinkie Pie Gangnam Style.png|Gangnam Style outfit, Comic issue 3 Pinkie self costume.png|Giant-headed Pinkie costume, Comic issue 9 Pinkie bizarre outfit.png|Bizarre outfit, Comic issue 10 Mountie Pinkie.png|Mountie outfit, Comic issue 11 Superhero Pinkie.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 13 Pirate Pinkie.png|Pirate outfit (alternate version), Comic issue 15 Pinkie Hoof.png|"Pinkie Hoof", Comic issue 15 Maid Pinkie.png|Maid costume, Comic issue 16 Fantasy adventurer Pinkie.png|Fantasy adventurer attire, Comic issue 16 Sci-fi Pinkie.png|"Universal Rainboom" outfit, Comic issue 16 Pips.png|"Pips", Comic issue 24 Pinkie as Optimus Prime.png|Optimus Prime costume, Comic issue 25 Pinkie as Quick Draw McGraw.png|Quick Draw McGraw costume, Comic issue 33 Pinkie as Nosferatu.png|Count Orlok, Comic issue 59 Lab coat Pinkie Pie.png|Lab coat, Comic issue 63 Anti-Sugar League Pinkie Pie.png|Anti-Sugar League attire, Comic issue 64 Pinkie Pie as Cyndi Lauper.png|Cyndi Lauper costume, Comic issue 71 Pinkie Pie as Gill-man.png|Gill-man costume, Micro-Series issue 5 Pinkie as Gretel.png|Hansel and Gretel costume, Micro-Series issue 5 Mailmare Pinkie.png|Mailmare outfit, Friends Forever Omnibus 2 Pinkie as Columbia.png|''The Rocky Horror Picture Show's Columbia costume, ''My Little Pony: Friends Forever Omnibus Volume 2 cover Miscellaneous Pinkie Pie Sombra timeline ID S5E25.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Pinkie Pie Chrysalis timeline ID S5E26.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Fake Pinkie Pie ID S8E13.png|Artificial clone, The Mean 6 Pinkie Pie full body EG.png|Human counterpart, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Comic issue 19 Alternate Pinkie.png|Alternate universe counterpart, Mane 6 as Donkeys - Pinkie Pie.png|Donkey counterpart, My Little Pony Annual 2014 Cutie marks AiP CM Pinkie Pie.svg|One yellow balloon with blue string and two blue balloons with yellow strings (usual) AiP CM Twilight Sparkle.svg|Pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles (S3E12 and S4E14) AiP CM Applejack.svg|Three red apples (switched with Applejack in S3E13) Pinkie Pie equal sign cutie mark S5E2.png|Gray equals sign ("cutie unmarked" in S5E1 and S5E2) Fake Pinkie Pie cutie mark crop S8E13.png|Two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with blue string (clone in The Mean 6) Comic issue 20 Alternate Pinkie cutie mark crop.png|Two blue balloons and one popped balloon (alternate universe counterpart in ) Comic issue 33 Drinkie Pie cutie mark crop.png|Three droplets of water (as a vampire bat-pony in ) Category:Character overview pages